A day in the life of Slippy
by StarVix
Summary: Ever wondered just what Slippy does when he's not screaming for you to help him? This Fan Fic will tell all. This is my first fic! RR, and please tell me what you think. Completed AND revised! Ooh, a 2-for-1 deal!
1. A Day in the Life of Slippy

**Author's note: Here we go. I do not own Slippy, or Fox, or any other character which you've heard of. They are copyright Nintendo and Rare, and in case you're wondering I do not own them, either. Ok, let's get this party started!**

* * *

A Day in the Life of Slippy!

Fox smiled and sat back in his chair. For once it seemed he'd be able to relax and enjoy a quiet, uneventful day....

"AUGH!!! The kitchen is on fire! Help, help! Somebody figure out what the number for 911 is!"

....Then again, maybe not. Fox got out of his chair and grabbed a fire hydrant. He rushed to the kitchen and quickly dowsed the fire.

Peppy Hare and Falco Lombardi ran in at that moment. They looked pretty ticked and Falco was still in his pajama's. (Which, oddly enough, seemed to have a large purple dinosaur on the front of it.)

"What's going on? I need my beauty sleep!" asked Falco crossly.

"Three guesses, and the first two don't count," said Fox. All of them turned and stared directly at Slippy.

"Um...oops?" asked Slippy sheepishly.

"I'll say it's an oops!" snapped Falco. He sighed. "Oh, well. Show's over. I'm going back to bed." With that, he turned and stomped down the hall, muttering something about stupid frog's who exist only to be a pain in the rear. Slippy blushed as he started cleaning up the foam.

Fox put the fire hydrant away. "You gotta learn to be more careful, Slip. You could hurt somebody one of these days," he said before going back to his chair.

Peppy grabbed a rag and started wiping off the counter. "He's right, Slippy. You are a pretty big slip up."

'Don't you think I know that!?!' thought Slippy angrily. But he didn't say anything.

"I mean, this isn't the first time you've almost torched the kitchen," continued Peppy. "And then there was the time you lost your footing on the monkey bars-"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if my leg hadn't gotten caught between the bars!" interrupted Slippy.

"As it was, it took the whole police department, the whole fire department, a S.W.A.T. team, and three boy scouts to get you down," argued Peppy.

"Yeah, but think about how happy the boy scouts were! Thee day was almost up and they hadn't done their good deed yet."

"And then there was the time you got stuck in that chimney...."

"I got it clean, didn't I?"

"We had to demolish it in order to get you out!" Peppy shook his head. "And then there was the one with the table and those sea monkeys...we still haven't been able to dismiss the lawsuit..."

"That wasn't me; that was Falco!" cried Slippy in defiance.

Peppy thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah," he said. "Wasn't that the day that first grader beat you up?"

Slippy nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"So, you were in a coma for a month!"

Slippy grimaced as he wiped up the last of the foam. Peppy looked around approvingly.

"Well," he said. "Thank goodness Fox got here in order to stop you from causing too much damage. I'm going to take a shower. I've got this foam all over me!"

Slippy watched Peppy head for the shower. "I'll show them," he said, running for his ship. "I'll show them all that I'm not just a slip up!"

He hopped into his ship and fired up the engines. He paused for a moment. "I don't know how, but I will!"

With that, he blasted off Great Fox and headed for Corneria.


	2. Slippy and the Juggler

**Author's note: Like I said last time: I do not own Slippy, or Fox, or any other character which you've heard of. They are copyright Nintendo and Rare. Just like they were last time. Now, on to chapter two!**

* * *

Slippy and the Juggler

Slippy landed his Arwing onto Corneria and tried to hop out, but he forgot to take his seatbelt off. He grimaced and tried to take it off, but the lock was stuck.

"Aw, come on you stupid seatbelt!" he moaned. "I don't have all day! No wait, I do..."

He was starting to think he'd never get that seatbelt off. "Well, maybe it's not so bad," he told himself. "I mean, I can't torch the kitchen or get my leg caught in the monkey bars if I stay in here. And I'm pretty sure I can convince Peppy to bring me my food. In fact, it might be kinda nice to be stuck in my Arwing." He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah...and chicken pox makes a great birthday present..."

At that moment a guy juggling some five feet long knives happened to walk past Slippy's Arwing. The frog quickly saw a way out of his predicament and popped open the top of his plane.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You with the knives! I need a little help over here!"

The guy walked over to him, still juggling the knives. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My seatbelt's stuck," said Slippy. "Can you cut it open?"

"Buckle up, Corneria! It's the law!" shouted the juggler.

"I am aware of that, yes," said Slippy. "Now can you help me out of this thing?"

"What's up with the voice?" asked the guy, who continued to juggle the knives.

"What do you mean?" asked Slippy, getting fed up with the whole scenario.

"You sound like you suck helium for a hobby!" said the juggler, who burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious," said Slippy sarcastically.

"I know!"

"Um, now about that seatbelt..."

"What about it?"

"Can you cut it open for me, **PLEASE!!!!"**

"Ok, ok, you don't have to shout. I can have this open for you in a jiffy." The juggler--without stopping his juggling act--took one of his knives and cut the seatbelt. Slippy grinned and hopped out of his Arwing, only to land in a puddle of oil and fall flat on his face.

The juggler laughed and walked off. Slippy sat up and spat out some oil that had gotten into his mouth.

"Gee, Slip. This is a wonderful way to prove you're not a slip up," he told himself, shaking his head in disgust. He stood up and, after slipping on the oil one--

_Slip!_

**"AUUUUGGGHHH!!!!"**

_K-plop!_

--Um, make that two times, he quickly left the runway and headed into the city to by a change of clothes.


	3. Shoplifters, gang members, and a hostile...

**Once again, let's try this stupid disclaimer thing: I do not own StarFox, but if I did, I'd make sure there was a decent sequel to the StarFox64 game. What about Dinosaur Planet, you say? I do not consider that a sequel. That is a crossover between StarFox64 and (Shudder) Mario64. By the way, Juan Perenne, the Chain Gang, and the hostile duck are all my characters. I made them up, and do not ask if you can use them, as they would serve no purpose and you could probably make up your own characters who could do the same things.**

**Slippy: Can we just get on with it? I wanna change my pants!**

**StarVix: Um...sure...**

**Shoplifters, gang members, and a hostile...DUCK!?!**

* * *

Slippy walked up to the counter with a new set of clothes. He put it on the counter and grabbed his wallet. The shopkeeper from Dinosaur Planet grinned wickedly at him.

"That'll be 24 scarabs," he said.

"24 what's?" asked Slippy, confused.

Just then, a gecko holding a broom came from the back of the shop. He started hitting the shopkeeper over and over again.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of here and leave my customers alone?" he yelled.

The shopkeeper yelled and rushed out of the store.

"Sorry about that," said the gecko. "He shows up every now and again, scaring my customers and putting these weird bug things in my cash register." He frowned and pulled a red scarab out of the cash register. Without thinking, Slippy flicked out his tongue and ate it. He immediately began glowing bright red.

"Oh, my..." the gecko left his sentence hanging, staring at Slippy.

"So," said Slippy, wondering why the gecko was staring at him like that. "Are you the guy who really runs this place?"

"Why yes, I am." the gecko shook Slippy's hand warmly. "I am Juan Perenne, at your service."

"I'm Slippy Toad," said Slippy. "What were you doing in the back of the shop?"

"I was shooing away shoplifters."

"Shoplifters?" By now, Slippy wished he had just gone to Wal-Mart, like everybody else.

"Yep. They come in here every now and again. Gotta get rid of them quick." Juan grinned. "So what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you look like you just did a demolition derby...and lost."

"Oh." He'd almost forgotten about the incident with his seatbelt. "I slipped," he said, deciding that the details were better off not being known.

Juan nodded. "That'll be $15.95," he said.

Slippy paid Juan, then rushed into the restroom to change his clothes. When he walked out, however, an Angel figurine smacked him right between the eyes.

"Gaa..." said Slippy, stumbling back into the wall.

"Sorry!" cried Juan, who was beating up a shoplifter with his broomstick.

Slippy partly recovered and started down the street, trying to clear his head. He saw stars and birds and they were blocking his view of the street. As a result, it was kinda hard to see where he was going, and he ran straight into something hard.

Fortunately, that something helped clear his vision. Unfortunately, that something was also a gangster.

"You trying ta start something, punk?" he growled.

"Um...no?"

"What's up with da punk, J?" asked another gangster.

"Dis punk jest run right into me, dig?"

"We dig," said a third gangster.

"Let's show this punk what happens when you mess wit da chain gang," said gangster number four.

Slippy smiled weakly, turned slowly, and did what he did best: Run and yell for Fox to come out from nowhere and save him. (But of course, that won't happen, because I'm a reality writer.)

"You come back here, punk!" yelled J, he and the chain gang giving chase.

Slippy ran to the park and started looking for a nice, secluded place to hide. There was a tree next to the lake and Slippy decided it was worth a try. He quickly climbed up the tree and held on for dear life.

The chain gang reached the tree and started hurling insults to Slippy. The frog couldn't care less, they couldn't hurt him up here, and he wasn't coming down.

"Don't worry, dudes," said J. "I gots it covered."

Before you could ask 'now what's he got up his sleeve?' J grabbed a chain saw out from--you guessed it--his sleeve. (Ok, you know how I said I was a reality writer? I take it all back.)

J sawed down the tree and it--and unfortunately, Slippy--fell into the water. The chain gang laughed as he coughed and sputtered, then decided to go terrify somebody else. Slippy thanked his lucky stars that he got out of that one without any physical damage to his person. He just wished he had his bathing suit on...

"Quack! Quack!"

It seemed the tree fell on a duck, and she was pretty mad about it. Worse, she somehow thought that it was Slippy's fault that this particular tree fell on her. All Slippy could do was scream as she attacked, pecking him over and over again with her bill. The poor frog fought his way out of the water and onto the bank. The duck gave him an extra peck for good measure and waddled off.

Slippy laid face-down on the bank, breathing heavily. He finally mustered up the courage to open his eyes and sit up. His clothes were wet and the mud had pretty much ruined them.

"Great," he muttered. "Now I need new clothes again."


	4. Slippy to the rescue!

**This chapter marks the end of Slippy's quest to prove that he's not a slip-up. It shows that yes, he is a slip-up, but he's a pretty smart slip-up. He becomes the hero and picks up two (Very unlikely) friends. Oops! Am I spoiling the surprise? Well, too bad! Now for the disclaimer junk: No, I do not own StarFox. But I do own Kitty Harper, her parents, the really annoying reporter Tom Morrow, Juan Perenne, Fudd Gitive , and the hostile duck. Nuff said.**

**Slippy the Hero**

* * *

Slippy brought another pair of clothes to the counter.

"Why, Slippy! Back again?" asked Juan.

"Yeah," Slippy said glumly. After the duck incident, he had gotten a new pair of clothes, only for them to get ruined when he was attacked by a rabid bulldog. Then he got another pair of clothes, but he accidentally fell into a beehive. The pair he was wearing now had gotten ruined when he was run over by a steamroller. (He still didn't know how he survived that one.)

"Tell you what," said Juan. "Since you're such a good customer, I'm gonna give you a 10% discount."

"Hey, thanks!" said Slippy, paying for his clothes.

* * *

"Hey, Peppy, have you seen Slippy?" asked Fox, sounding a little upset.

"Not since this morning," answered Peppy. "Isn't he in his room?"

"No. I already looked there. And he's not in the Science lab."

"His ship's not in the hangar," said Falco. "I know because I just checked."

"That's weird," said Fox. "It's just not like Slipster to run off without telling us where he's going. Rob, can you pinpoint Slippy for me?"

"Slippy's ship is on Corneria," said Rob.

"Corneria? What the heck is he doing there?" Asked Fox.

"He's getting in trouble, more than likely," said Falco.

"Well, we'd better go get him before he hurts himself," said Peppy. (Ha! Too late!)

Fox nodded, and in a few moments the StarFox team was headed to Corneria.

* * *

"I give up!" yelled Slippy angrily. "Peppy's right, I am just a slip up. I'll never be able to do anything right!"

He was going to go to his Arwing and head back to GreatFox, but at that moment a news truck from 27 NewsLast nearly mowed him over.

"What on earth?" asked Slippy. He saw a crowd over at a old abandoned building. There were police there, too. Curious, he walked over to see what was going on. (Not, of, course, without falling into a man hole or two.)

The news truck pulled over and a reporter jumped out. "Turn the camera on, Mike," he said. The camera was quickly set up, and the reporter started, "This is reporter Tom Morrow reporting live here at Park Avenue, where at this minute the police are surrounding the prison escapee, Fudd Gitive. He is considered armed and dangerous and he does appear to have a hostage, 12 year old Kitty Harper..."

That was all Slippy needed to hear. He took off towards the building, only to be stopped by Tom Morrow.

"Excuse me sir, but just what happened?"

"I dunno, but I need to go help that little girl," said Slippy, thinking about the various ways to enter the building.

"Hear that folks, this brave frog is single-handedly going to face Fudd Gitive in order to save the hostage..."

"Um, technically, I'm a toad," said Slippy, running off.

* * *

Slippy's friends were having a hard time finding him.

"Dangit, there's gotta be four thousand people in this city," moaned Falco. "We'll never find him."

They happened to be passing a Radio Shack with a giant TV display in the window...a giant TV display that was showing 27 NewsLast.

"_Excuse me sir, but just what happened?"_

"_I dunno, but I need to go help that little girl."_

"Oh my goodness, that's Slippy!" cried Peppy.

"_Hear that folks,_ _this brave frog is..."_

"More like incredibly stupid frog," muttered Falco.

"He's at Park Avenue! Come on!" yelled Fox, and the three of them raced off to help their friend...

* * *

Slippy sneaked passed the police and raced to the back of the house. He found an open window and climbed in. He raced up a stairway to the top floor. There he saw Fudd Gitive and Kitty Harper.

Fudd smiled evilly at him and raised his blaster. "Back off, frog," he said.

"Um, technically, I'm a toad," corrected Slippy.

"Whatever. I find this rather amusing," Fudd said. "The cops ain't gonna come in here for fear that I'll hurt the kid. And as for you," he shrugged. "Well, I'm just gonna have to bump you off. And you can't do a thing to stop it."

"Oh, really?" asked Slippy, gulping. Good Lord, what had he gotten himself into? "Not even if I tell you that um..." his mind desperately searched for something, anything, that would keep this maniac from killing him. "That your fly is open?" he finished.

"Oh, yeah? So is yours."

Slippy bent over with lightning fast speed just as Fudd pulled the trigger. The shot flew harmlessly over his head. "No it's not!" yelled Slippy, embarrassed. He had no idea that his naivete had just saved his life.

Fudd pulled the trigger again, but nothing happened. His blaster was dead. Enraged, he jumped on Slippy. Slippy fell backward out of the window. Luckily, they landed in the pond mentioned in chapter 3. Unluckily, they also landed on the duck mentioned in chapter 3.

Thinking quickly, Slippy grabbed Fudd and yelled, "I'll die before I let you cook that beautiful duck!"

The duck quacked and started pecking Fudd, leaving Slippy alone. Grinning, the frog (Though technically he's a toad,) swam to the bank. He was planning on yet another trip to Juan's store, then he'd go back to GreatFox. He was a slip up, all right. But he was a smart slip up, and he almost never made the same mistake twice.

His grin faded when he saw Fox, Peppy, and Falco on the bank.

"Hey, Slipster," called Falco. "Have a nice swim?"

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Slippy, climbing out of the water.

"We saw you on the news and decided to come see Mr. Brave Frog," said Falco, grinning.

"Technically, he's a toad," joked Fox.

"Knock it off, guys," said Slippy, giggling.

"There he is, Mom! That's the guy who saved me!"

Slippy looked to see Kitty, her mom, and her dad coming towards him.

"How can we ever repay you?" asked Mrs. Harper.

"Don't worry about it," said Slippy, beaming with pleasure.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you," said Kitty happily.

Slippy's smile melted, replaced by a troubled frown as he imagined Kitty hanging upside down on the monkey bars, caught by one leg, feeling all the blood rush to her head, and screaming in pain.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea, Kitty..." he said.

"You know what? I think this is a good reason to have a party," said Falco.

"You think everything's a good reason to have a party," teased Peppy.

"Nevertheless, I think Falco's right," said Fox.

"Gee, that's a first," muttered Slippy.

The four laughed as they headed back for GreatFox.


	5. PARTY

**This is my last chapter. Yea! Disclaimer: I owns what I owns and that's all that I owns.**

**PARTY!!!**

* * *

"Bill, where did you put the stringers?" asked Katt. When Falco had called them and told them about the party, Katt Monroe and Bill Grey were only too happy to help out.

"I dunno," said Bill. "Try the closet."

Peppy and Falco were putting out the food. Falco reached to take some frosting from the cake, but Peppy smacked his hand hard.

"OW! What did you do that for?" asked Falco, rubbing the back of his palm.

In the other room, Fox was taking a quick shower so he'd look his best for Fara Phoenix, his unofficial girlfriend.

In the kitchen, Slippy was showing Kitty the faucet.

"See, all the plumbing is connected. So, if I turned the hot water on here, there will be no hot water in Fox's shower. Observe." Slippy slowly turned on the hot water.

"**YEOW!!! SLIPPY!!! DOGGONE IT SLIPPY!!! TURN THE HOT WATER OFF!!!"** screamed Fox.

Slippy grinned and turned the hot water off as Kitty laughed. "Ain't science grand?" he asked.

Fox got out of the shower, muttering angrily as he donned blue jeans and a T-shirt. It wasn't a formal party, and even if it was, Fox still would've dressed casually and embarrassed the pants off of Slippy after that little number he pulled in the shower.

* * *

It happened at the party.

It all started innocently enough. Well, not really. Falco had noticed that Slippy was drinking more than his fair share of punch. He also noticed that Fox and Slippy were not on particularly good terms that day. (You'd think Fox'd have a better sense of humor than that, wouldn't you?) Lastly, the avian noticed the sugar jar--which usually contained enough sugar to put an elephant in a sugar coma--lying there, completely unguarded.

What happened next should have been obvious.

Falco waited until nobody was looking and then dumped the entire jar of sugar into the punch bowl, and then he waited for the inevitible.

If Slippy wondered why the punch tasted sweeter, he didn't show it. He just came back for seconds. . .and then thirds. . .and fourths. . .

Finally, Falco saw Slippy's left eye start to twitch, and he knew his patience was about to be rewarded.

After the fourteenth refill of Sugar Punch, Slippy started jerking and talking quickly. After his sixteenth, he started bouncing off the walls, singing 'O Susanna' in a high pitched voice. But that wasn't what Falco was waiting for.

Eventually, the sugar-fueled Slippy noticed Fox sitting in the corner, doing his best to act like he wasn't embarrassed by Slippy's antics and telling anyone who asked that he'd never seen the crazy toad before in his life.

And what happened next, made Falco's life complete.

Slippy bounded over to Fox, grabbed his hand, yanked him to his feet, and yelled at the top of his lungs, **"HEY EVERYBODY!!! THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND LEROY!!!!"** Then he swung Fox around until the vulpine lost his balance and let go. Fox stumbled across the room and plowed ind ROB64, who was just bringing in a cake.

Fox, Rob, and cake flew everywhere.

Fox sat up, brushed himself off, took a deep, calming breath, and screamed, **"SLIPPY!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEAD!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!!!"** Then he chased the frog out of the room. For his own part, Slippy honestly had no idea what Fox was mad about.

It was the best doggone party Falco had ever had.

**THE END**


End file.
